


In Pork, There Is Profit

by vienna_waits



Category: due South
Genre: Comedy, Community: ds_aprilfools, Cute, Fluff, Gen, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-17
Updated: 2010-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-11 03:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vienna_waits/pseuds/vienna_waits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diefenbaker knows more about investing than he lets on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Pork, There Is Profit

**Author's Note:**

> A fun bit of fluff written for the ds_aprilfools challenge in April 2007.

MONDAY

The papers were spread carefully in two rows on the braided rug. Dief walked to and fro in front of one row and then the other, occasionally leaning in to inspect a particular missive more closely, while Fraser sat half-Indian style, one hand on the floor to prop himself up, waiting for a decision.

Dief turned to Fraser and gave a low grumble.

Fraser sighed, exasperated. "I think that's a ridiculous idea. At your age, you should limit your exposure to stocks and be concentrated a bit more heavily in bonds, don't you think? Or are you just expecting me to support you in the style to which you have become accustomed after you fritter away your own RRSP?"

Dief gave a sharp whine and nosed one of the pieces of paper, then barked.

Fraser picked it up, scanning the content, and raised an eyebrow. "This fund has been performing well for you, and you want to sell it to buy what?"

Dief barked twice and lay down Sphinx-style.

"Pork belly futures? Have you gone completely out of your mind?"

Dief made a sound that could only be described as unflattering.

Fraser came to his feet and began to pace a circle around the edge of the rug. "I've lost count of the number of times I've tried to explain this to you—in retirement investing, slow and steady wins the race. If you had any brains at all," and here Fraser paused to give a sharp look at the wolf panting on the floor, "you'd be pursuing a buy-and-hold strategy, not churning your holdings every other week to follow your latest wild hare."

Dief just raised his head and panted at Fraser, his tongue lolling.

Fraser finally looked away and threw his hands up in the air, the paper flapping in protest. "All right, all right. As of tomorrow, your proceeds from this mutual fund will be invested in--I can't believe you actually want to throw your money away like this--frozen pork belly futures." He made a face.

 

FRIDAY

When Fraser came home that night, a newspaper tucked under one arm, Dief was sitting at attention waiting for him. Fraser took one look at him and rolled his eyes.

"Yes, yes, I know. Don't gloat. And would you please stop looking so insufferably smug. Here, see for yourself." He spread the Business section on the floor.

Fraser busied himself putting together dinner while Dief stared at the pages, emitting what could only be described as amused canine chuckles and overbearing, I-told-you-so _whuffs_.

"Blind luck, I assure you. How could you have known there'd be a big swine flu outbreak?"

Dief simply grinned and refused further comment.


End file.
